Amo la manera en que mientes
by Hanabi-ness
Summary: *Viñeta* "En mi corazón también había acabado todo; ya no había rabia, rencor, ira, odio, dolor, desesperación...Si, soy una estúpida, pero una estúpida enamorada. Sé que es mentira, ¡Pero qué más da!"


****_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p><strong>Amo la manera en que mientes<strong>

.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.  
>Well, that's alright because I like the way it hurts.<em>

_._

Lo vi llegar con su mirada fija quizás en sus pies, contando cada paso que daba o quizás memorizando el camino que estuvo recorriendo durante todos estos minutos u horas… ya ni recuerdo. Sé por qué lo hace, no quiere mirarme directo a los ojos, más bien no puede hacerlo. Alguna clase de culpa o remordimiento impide que lo haga y esto ha sido así desde que tengo en la memoria todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos.

Venía llegando de una de esas furtivas escapadas que de vez en cuando se permitía para encontrarse con Kikyo, algo que me dolía profundamente a lo largo y ancho de mi ser. Era como si mi corazón de repente comenzara a arder de forma dolorosa y tortuosa, consumiendo todo lo que se encontraba dentro de él, llevándose el fuego consigo todo recuerdo, gratos momentos, hermosas experiencias, divertidas peleas… todo en fracción de segundos, como si nada de eso fuese lo suficientemente valioso y fuerte como para resistir las llamas que el dolor, la rabia y la angustia ocasionaba mi mente a mi corazón.

La noche se encontraba estrellada y la luna llena era lo suficientemente brillante como para permitirme apreciar su semblante algo decaído, seguro que su plática con ella no fue del todo agradable, supongo que volvió a dejarlo botado en medio de su encuentro, sin ninguna palabra más agradable que el recordarle que su vida le pertenecía y que debían marcharse juntos al mismo infierno.

¡Pero qué rayos se creía al tratar a Inuyasha así! Él preocupándose por ella durante todo nuestro maldito viaje, pensando en ella, en encontrarla, en protegerla, en cuidarla, en hablarle, en… quizás qué otras cosas que mejor no quiero pensar… ¡Y la muy tonta pensando solamente en arrastrarlo junto con ella hasta el infierno! Cómo quisiera que desapareciera en este instante de una y otra forma. Ya no puedo evitarlo, es lo que realmente siento y ya no voy a pretender suprimir nada de aquello, la odio de la peor manera y ya no es solo por el hecho de que Inuyasha solo tenga ojos para ella, sino por todo lo que ella lo hace sufrir y eso es algo que no se lo voy a perdonar nunca.

La impotencia que mis pensamientos producían en mí hicieron que traicioneras lágrimas abandonaran mis ojos. Me encontraba sentada bajo un árbol en plena madrugada, con el frío calando profundamente mis huesos y mis músculos entumecidos por la posición en la que he estado esperando durante algún largo rato. Tenía mis piernas flectadas y recientemente había escondido mi rostro en ellas, ayudada por mis brazos que se encontraban alrededor de ellas.

Ya no quería saber nada, quería mandar todo a la basura e irme pronto de ese lugar. Muy estúpida tenía que ser para estar ahí, esperándolo, sabiendo perfectamente en qué andaba y aun así… ahí estaba. Solo por él.

.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.  
>Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie…<em>

.

Sentí un peso sobre mis hombros de repente. En algún momento en el que no me di cuenta se arrodilló frente a mí y colocó su haori por sobre mis hombros. Consternada subí mi vista hacia su rostro, pero sus ojos aún se negaban a hacer contacto con los míos. Decidí hacerle frente y de una vez por todas tomar una decisión. Ya no podía seguir con esto.

– Fuiste a verla, ¿No es verdad?

Se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que este mismo lo rompió.

– Si – Respondió, aún sin atreverse a mirarme.

– No me sorprende, pero no entiendo por qué aún sigues evitando mi mirada – Contesté con algo de rabia en el tono de mi voz.

No sé qué habrá causado en él lo que dije, pero en ese momento fue que al fin pude distinguir perfectamente lo que en su dorada mirada había al instante en que fijó sus ojos en los míos; Culpa y dolor. Quizás no es por mi causa, sino que todo eso lo provocó su encuentro con mi supuesta antecesora. De seguro que fue por eso.

– Quiero que sepas que no ha ocurrido nada – Ahí está aquella mentira nuevamente, como si fuese tan ingenua. – Solo fue una corta plática, nada más de lo necesario. – Añadió.

Tan estúpidamente hipnotizada estaba con sus hermosos ojos ambarinos que no vi venir el cálido abrazo que me dio en ese mismo instante.

– No quiero verte sufrir. Por favor ya no derrames lágrimas.

Y en ese instante algo pasó. Una especie de luz blanca encegueció mi cerebro por un milisegundo e hizo que olvidara todo lo que anteriormente había estado nublando mis sentidos.

En mi corazón también había acabado todo; ya no había rabia, rencor, ira, odio, dolor, desesperación… nada de todo aquello. Todo fue remplazado por ese infinito amor que cada día me hacía perder hasta la razón, ese amor que solo es para él, que solo puede provocar él y nadie más que él tendrá en esta vida.

Si, soy una estúpida, pero una estúpida enamorada. Sé que es mentira, sé que dijo que no había pasado nada con Kikyo solo para no verme sufrir, para no empeorar las cosas y para que no me marchara a mi época como era costumbre después de este tipo de situaciones. ¡Pero qué más da!, él es como una droga para mí, en sus brazos me siento segura y ya nada más importa, sus encuentros, sus escapes, sus mentiras. Nada.

.

…_I love the way you lie._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Nota de Autor:<em>

_Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias :)_

_La historia fue inspirada en la canción de Eminem/Rihanna "Love the way you lie."_

_Todo comentario es bienvenido... enserio :D_


End file.
